


米兹帕

by burninglight



Category: HIStory 2 Crossing the Line, History2越界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninglight/pseuds/burninglight
Summary: Mizpah - the deep emotional bond between people, especially those separated by distance or deathMizpah - 人与人之间很深的情绪连接，尤其是被生死分隔。（大概翻译）





	米兹帕

看着眼前那具冰冷的尸体让振文很想逃跑。因为他不想去面对这残酷的现实。其实在他们之间连线断了的那一刻起，振文早已做好了最坏的心理准备。可是现实往往是比想象还来的残酷。  
  
“请节哀。”  
  
振文也没有想过会有这样的一天，张力勤会从他世界里消失。就算以前振文怎么任性力勤还是会回到他身边。因为他承诺过要守候振文一辈子，不会再让他孤零零的一个人。就算他们两个一起躺在病床上，他都会忍着那最后一口气也要等到振文断气后才死。  
  
力勤也从来没有失言过。。。可是这次却失言了。看着他毫无生色的躺在手术台上，让振文觉得痛得快要喘不过气。  
  
“张力勤。。。你醒醒啊。告诉我你没有死。。。告诉我你只是和我开玩笑。”冰冷的房间里只能听到自己的回音。

 

力勤的死让振文自暴自弃了起来。连邱子轩也拿他没辙，只能想办法维持他的生命。他虚弱的躺在病床上，打着点滴。  
  
[你听得到我吗？] 振文以为又是自己的幻觉。因为太过习惯在脑海里听到力勤的声音，突然没了他的声音脑海里变得太安静。  
  
[振文，振文？] 又是他的声音，不过这次的声音是那么的真实，不像是自己幻想出来的。  
  
[是你吗，力勤？] 他紧闭起眼睛，试着去听他的声音。手不知觉得握紧胸前的衣服。他心里是多么希望不是自己的幻想。  
  
[嗯，是我。]他能感觉到力勤的存在，仿佛线上另一端的那个人又回来了。眼泪不停的流下，振文忍不住哭了。  
  
[傻瓜，不要哭。]他擦掉脸上的眼泪，试着让自己冷静下来。至少让眼泪停下。  
  
[我才没有哭，只是这整件事让我想起一部很伤心的电影罢了。] 力勤轻声笑了笑，心里觉得很高兴因为振文还是振文。  
  
[对不起，振文。我刚刚才恢复意识所以才一直没和你联络。我。。。离开了多久？]原来之前失去了意识。。。难怪一直没有联络。  
  
[三天了。。。]  
  
[感觉好像只是睡着了。。。] 力勤悠闲的走在熟悉的街道上走着。

[在天堂过得还好吗？]  
  
[这里和人间没什么两样，只是这里没有手机，没有网络。可以过着很健康的生活。]力勤像是在试着在这么悲伤的状况下开玩笑。  
  
[你真的很傻。。。]傻到为了救别人而牺牲了自己。力勤也知道自己傻，振文骂过他很多次，说他的善良总有一天会害死自己。这次真的害死了自己。可是看到小孩有危险，怎么可能视而不见？  
  
[我知道，你告诉我很多次了。]说了那么多次也还是听不进。  
  
[。。。]  
  
[没想到还能这样和你说话。]听到这句话的振文还是忍不住哭了。因为他也没想过还能这样和他说话。原本以为两人被生死分隔了就无法连接，可是他万万没想到他们的连接既然能过生死。  
  
[。。。]

[不要哭了，振文。。。你也不要再折磨自己了。]力勤能感受到振文变得虚弱了很多。不用想也很清楚为什么。  
  
[我没有。]明知道他很清楚，振文却还是撒了谎。  
  
[不要在我不在你身边时候哭。] 撒谎是没用的，因为他们的心是相连的。力勤可以很清楚的知道振文的每一个情绪。  
  
[那你一开始就不应该离开。]要不是为了要救别人而牺牲了自己，他也不会死。  
  
[对不起。。。]振文没再说什么。不过力勤能听到振文的心在说话。我才不要你的对不起，我要你回来。回到我身边来。可是他们彼此都很清楚。。。不可能了。  
  
  
  
一进病房就看到振文在吃医院给的早餐。精神比之前好了很多。最主要是开始吃东西了。  
  
“子轩，力勤回来了。”一看到子轩进来，振文就迫不及待分享这份喜悦。  
  
“振文。。。”原本子轩想要骂他，清醒点。可是当他看到了振文瞳孔变色后他知道这不是他幻想出来的情节。他真的能和力勤沟通。  
  
“我能和力勤沟通。”子轩的心情有些复杂，因为他不知道这样到底对振文好不好。就算他们真的能沟通了，力勤的死是没法改变的事实。可是看到振文振作起来，他不忍心告诉他需要面对的现实。  
  
“那就好。。”子轩再也没说什么只是静静的看着他吃粥。

[我告诉子轩我们还能沟通，他信了。]力勤其实有些意外子轩会相信毕竟他真的死了。相信也好。。。

[那很好啊。帮我谢谢他在我不在的时候照顾你。]

[嗯。]

 

关于天堂，振文满是好奇。天堂到底是长得怎么样？有没有可爱的天使飞来飞去？那里有没有法律？在天堂的人会不会死？丘皮特是不是也住在天堂？他会不会死？如果不会死那会不会换人？还是丘皮特其实是个服务的名字？力勤很有耐心的一一解释。他懂的东西自然慢慢的解释给振文听，他不懂得就说不懂然后问问身边的人。

[那你有看到我在天堂的妈妈吗？]在他很小的时候妈妈就上天堂了，力勤也看过她生前的照片。

[没有。可能投胎了吧。]谁知道他随口一句让振文那么震惊。

[投胎？！]

[嗯。不投胎天堂会爆满的。]

[那你几时要投胎？]振文开始担心投胎后是不是就不能像这样联络了。

[不能说。这是个不成文的规定。]振文试着感受力勤的心，也只能勉强只听到还没那么快。投胎的日子真的不能告诉别人。

 

力勤过世已经有三个月。振文也习惯的在店里不忙的时候和在天堂的力勤聊聊天。毕竟没有手机没有网络挺无聊的。除了和认识的人下下棋，跑跑步，基本上力勤过得像个老人一样的生活。

本来想要和往常一样开溜可是子轩抓住他。

“振文，我们来来谈谈吧。”振文觉得有些惊讶，为什么子轩会突然找他说话。他就放下背包坐到子轩的身边。

“你最近还在跟力勤说话吗？”

“嗯。每天都有。”

“其实。。。我也不想说。。。不过你应该很清楚就算你现在还能和力勤说话，可是他总有一天要离开的。”振文的脸马上沉了下来。这是振文最不想面对的现实。他的离去。。。可是又能怎么样呢？避而不谈他还是要离开的。

“我知道。。。”

“我只希望你能好好准备自己。”尽管现实多么残酷，他还是需要面对。

“我知道了。。。”

[怎么突然不开心。]力勤突然的关心，一定是感应到了他的心情转变。

[我没事。只是遇到一些日常烦心的事情。]振文真心希望力勤不深入追究他的心情，不然他就会知道自己在不开心什么。

[遇到烦心的事是难免的。需不需要我这个垃圾筒抒发一下心情？]

[不用了。只是小事。我没事的。]振文也不想多说什么，因为他以后也得一个人面对这一切。

 

振文踏着沉重的脚步走向一个方向。原本在跑步的力勤因为感受到他的心情而停了下来。

[你在做什么？心情怎么那么沉重？]

[先别吵我。]振文马上叫力勤不要吵。力勤有些不解，试着去感受更多振文的感觉。只是突然觉得有人站在他面前。。。不。。。站在他墓碑面前。力勤突然明白一切了。他走到附近的椅子坐下。

[我现在站在你墓碑面前。]能感受到墓碑面前站着人也是听别的死者说的。算是死后和人间的其中一个连接。力勤闭上眼睛，感觉到振文哭了。看着他的墓碑哭了。

[我知道。]力勤多么希望能够好好抱一抱振文安慰他做的好，可是他很清楚已经办不到了。这些事情必须要他一个人去面对。

[没想到我会有这种勇气。]就算他们能再次和对方说话却还是改变不了力勤已经死了的事实。未来还有很多事需要他自己一个人去面对。

[振文。。。]振文那么做也算是为未来做准备。要是力勤哪天投胎了，至少不会像之前那样那么的痛苦欲绝。至少他还能好好的活着，或许再找一个能够照顾他一辈子的人。

[我知道你总有一天是要离开的，所以我在慢慢适应。]

[那你要不要我减少和你说话？]力勤才刚提议，振文就马上拒绝。

[不要。。。暂时不要。]

[我知道了。]

  
  
现在的他们像是远距离爱情的情侣，只能通电话解思念因为没办法视讯。力勤也说会去看有没有回到人间的方法。托梦也好，农历七月回来也好。一张照片都没有的力勤很想再见见振文。皇天不负有心人，力勤终于找到了。

[我找到回到人间的方法。]力勤兴奋的告诉振文。  
  
[真的吗？]  
  
[嗯。只是要排队。因为实在是太多人放不下人间的家人。]看着长长的人龙排进一个像公司一样的大厦。

[那你快点去排队吧。我等你。]

[好-]力勤的声音突然就消失了。振文开始紧张了。怎么突然安静了？这种感觉很熟悉，就像那时候力勤为了救人而突然死的感觉一模一样。

[力勤！力勤！]明明还没有到投胎的时间。明明还剩下时间，怎么连接说断就断。到底发生了什么事？

[振文！振文！]连接的另一端终于传来的声音。

[力勤！怎么刚才突然听不到你的声音？]

[我进去后就听不到你的声音了。]

[原来如此。。。]

[那，你还要我排队吗？]振文沉默的想了想。自己还能看看力勤的照片解思念。。。力勤连一张照片都没有。

[你排吧。我等你。]

[等我。]这是力勤说的最后一句话就断讯了。

 

力勤已经没音讯了三天。振文一直在想，那个队有多长能排到三天都排不到。是不是要排到大厦顶楼？振文也只能试着习惯这个安静。因为这种安静他总有一天需要习惯。

[振文，告诉我你在哪里？]原本懒洋洋的躺在沙发上的振文马上坐了起来。  
  
[我在家里。]  
  
[好。我马上就到。]振文看着大门的方向。突然有种感觉好像到有人进来，可是走到哪里他却不清楚。  
  
[我就站在你面前。转过头看看我。]振文转过头看着眼前的空气。虽然什么也没看到，可是这一刻振文好想哭。  
  
[你看到我吗？]振文站了起来，凭着感觉拥抱了眼前的空气。他的拥抱就那么刚好像是看得到力勤似的。这一刻，振文能感觉到自己抱着力勤。眼泪无法控制的一直流下。  
  
[小傻瓜，怎么哭了？]振文哭到说不出话只能紧紧抱着怀里的空气。力勤拍了拍振文的背。

[你为什么要死。。。]振文心里突然传来了这一句。力勤无力反驳。  
   
[对不起，振文。]力勤很清楚不管说几次对不起也于事无补了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这整个文构思原本是用英文写的。不过因为越写越长就决定写个短的中文版。我本身很喜欢这个字，所以觉得为这个字不写点什么觉得很可惜。


End file.
